


Frantic Frenzy

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, One Night Stands (Implied with other people), There is a character death, but no actual nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Two boys meet each other in a busy street, but little do they know, they are the ones destined for each other.





	Frantic Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my files for so long and I just wanted to get rid of it somewhere and heads up- it's very bad quality.
> 
> Some Information on this work that may interest you (?) :
> 
> \- They both keep their watches hidden that tells them when they will meet the one.  
> \- Ouma has been sleeping round with people in a pathetic attempt to find his soulmate and failed, miserably.  
> \- They were fishbowls/fish-tanks on their heads, can you figure out why? (links to previous note ^)  
> \- It is not set in the pregame era, so they have their personalities just like in NDRV3.  
> I do apologize if they sound OOC? I'm a bit skeptical on how I've written it and if there have been any mistakes or some things don't make sense, please point them out for me if you wish!
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this work!  
> 

Saihara padded over the wet pavement, eyes cast down onto the heavy trail of water. _Another death probably._

It was almost a common occurrence to find the flooding stemming from a body ditched in the streets after heartbreaking encounters with downfalls of despair, usually bubbling from abusive relationships where others felt trapped. 

The caged water swishes around in his vision, blurring his chances of getting a clear view of the corpse by a margin as little particles swarm around. His body, however, takes spiteful pity on him and surges forward into the clearing where a crowd of people had been gathering.

Fleeting panic was obtrusively thickly doting the air with the hushed murmurs and subtle cries that were passed around, exchanged from person to person.

When his eyes finally decide to register the sight displaced before him, his heart lurched into his throat, the water from the glass almost tipping from his head as his vision hazily creeped toward darkness. Yet he willed himself to stay awake, mentally batting away the curious black spots swarming into his peripherals.

A woman- a woman around his age with promiscuous looks with her tresses pooled around her stark face, the ends curling around her throat with the prominent glass shards sparkling happily, scattered around the body.

The woman's dull, dead purple eyes drilled into his and with each passing second he felt sweat crawl down his neck and the side of his temple, willing him to break the contact. The light inklings of water were clear now with little pinpricks of droplets and the lone fish gasping helplessly a little far from her.

Only to be gently scooped up in pale palms that basked in the hot glow of the yellowing sun that arose to the pale blue sky, allowing the half-dead fish to slide into the glass encasing his head that swarmed with many fish alike. It was almost difficult to locate their glittery dark eyes that gleamed with amethyst mischief and chaos.

However, a meager and somber smile was situated on their face elegantly yet it was rippling with forced distaste and a cinch of regret. Saihara gulps when those eyes lock instantly on his, eyes searching his vividly as his heart picks up a little faster- still lodged in his throat, he can feel it, the sharp ends catching onto his throat, choking him from the inside out.

The stranger then drops their gaze, seemingly now bored with the lack of response and proceeds to pick idly at their nails.

Saihara's heart gradually slithers back down and beats in time with the eerie silence. After the crowd starts to disperse, he only then notices the faint glances of the stranger his way, as if waiting for him to approach them. 

He hesitates automatically like its engraved into his system and moral code, peering through his ample lashes he takes tentative steps forward as if he was trying to get a closer look at an animal without stressing it.

By the time he gets within arms length, the stranger grabs his arm tightly and he yelps as he's dragged a little farther away from the scene where a wailing ambulance comes into view.

He manages to make out purple locks and snow white skin of the stranger's features, a thin line adorned across their face- all playfulness now gone.

They were wearing a simple black shirt, jeans, sneakers and an enticing checkered scarf wrapped round their neck. To be fair, if Saihara was flung into someone else's shoes, he would've seen it as strange but instead, he finds it sweetly endearing.

The stranger halts and spins around to face Saihara, an innocent smile plastered across their face.

"I saw you staring at me back there, saw something you like?" They counter him, batting their lashes and flashing doe-like eyes...their whole demeanor could've been considered innocent if it weren't for the suggestive smirk snaking across their lips, the corners of their mouth coiling upward.

Their face was nothing short but coy.

"Ah...no." Saihara quietly mumbles and when he averts his gaze, it's almost like he ripped off the smile across their face at the same time, with flickers of hurt splashing their face.

"Um..! I mean I just-" Saihara attempts to fix the misunderstanding but seems to only give insult to injury as they then start to sniffle loudly, tainted tears pooling at the corners of their eyes.

"Uwaaah! S-So mean!" They whine as the tears budding get larger.

Only for those tears to vanish just as quickly, a large grin consumes their whole face instead much to Saihara's bewilderment.

"Nishishi! Did you really think I was going to cry over that?"

"I-What?!" Saihara squeaks weakly, eyes examining the male before him who just beams in response.

Saihara's brows furrow and his lips pursue in bemusement.

At the notion, the male rolls his eyes.

"Ugh. The names Kokichi. Kokichi Ouma." He plainly states, nose wrinkling in fake disgust when his eyes rove over Saihara's body before glinting with practical stars in his eyes.

"Hey! What's your name?"

"Saihara Shuichi." Saihara cautiously offers, face skeptical as Kokichi imitates the name like some vintage wine, rolling it around on his tongue.

"Saihara, huh? Mmm, I'll just call you Shuichi." He settles on, seeming content with his choice of words much to Saihara's embarrassment.

He misses the faint click from his wrist as those words play through his mind and gets more flustered by the minute.

"Y-You...You can't call me that." He meekly says, fingers reaching up to tilt the brim of his baseball cap lower to shield his eyes. "...We've only just met." He adds as an afterthought and Kokichi's face deflates, looking crest-fallen.

Kokichi's eyes then narrow, squinting at Saihara who sweats under the pressure and almost yells when Kokichi seizes his wrist to pull back his sleeve and reveal his watch. Strangely enough, it no longer had a time limit like it used to, given that he almost forgot about it.

And suddenly chokes on air when Kokichi pulls him forward, bodies pressing against each other as Kokichi leans up to whisper into Saihara's ear.

"What If I told you that we're soulmates?" His voice is breathy and like melted chocolate being drizzled over a dessert.

A strangled noise murmurs into Kokichi's ear causing a devious grin to split across his skull.

"Nishishi. That was another lie!" He reveals triumphantly as he pushes Saihara away from him who ungracefully stumbles backwards.

Through the muddled fog of his emotions, Saihara pipes up. "So you're a liar huh?"

Kokichi glows and practically purrs smugly. "Yep, yep! Gonna ruffle me up now, Shuichi?"

Saihara's only response is droplets of pink staining his face.

"Do you want me to speak your language?" Saihara spits while regaining his composure, only for Kokichi to crack it again.

"I want a genuine, not a replica." Kokichi quips lightly, tongue acidic as venom oozes from his words as his fingers graze Saihara's shoulder.

Saihara jolts upon realizing Kokichi is right in front of him as confusion washes over him once more.

Kokichi's expression is unreadable- closed off and well sealed.

So Saihara decides to bite the bullet and yanks Kokichi down, who lands onto his chest with their faces inches apart and his intentions clear.

Although, the fish swerving left and right around Kokichi's face find it difficult to catch his gaze entirely so he decides to route for the other option.

"Show me your wrist." Saihara orders with no bite.

Kokichi snorts, sticking his tongue out as he lifts his wrist up to Saihara who rolls his sleeve back to reveal an almost identical watch.

"O-Oh..." Saihara stammers, attention fully captured. "So you weren't actually lying..."

Kokichi offers one, small provocative smirk in return.


End file.
